Destiny
by RavenMikaelson
Summary: Set the night of 3x14 Dangerous Liaisons. What if Elena hadn't lied to Elijah about Esther's plan and the evening took a whole new turn? A story of Originals, strength, love and good night kisses. Warning: mature content for very good reason! Sexual content included, mature readers only. Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned belong to me! Please R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Elena sighed heavily as she shrugged off the heavy dress she wore to the ball only an hour ago. It has been a long night and no matter how beautiful she found the dress, she could definitely not imagine wearing corsets every day. She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail as she reflected on how much damage she caused tonight with the Salvatores. Stefan was now beyond saving with his dark attitude, leaving only a shell of the boy she once loved and Damon was angry with her for being independent and making her own decisions. She sighed, knowing it was better anyway for both of them to hate her and be out of her life. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and started taking off her jewellery while thinking back on the exhausting meeting with the Original witch instead. Esther took her blood and sealed the faith of all the Originals, or so the witch thought.

_Elena found Elijah waiting for her as she exited Esther's chambers. She looked up at the eldest Original and mouthed 'Follow me' just like the time she was asking for his trust after undaggering him in the Salvatore boarding house. They made their way outside where they were least likely to be overheard. Elijah motioned for her to stay still for a moment as he listened around them for anyone in vicinity before finally nodding. Elena took a deep breath and looked into his dark unreadable eyes. _

"_Do not drink the champagne that will be passed around for the toast. It contains my blood, forcefully taken might I add, and will bind you and your siblings so that what happens to one shall happen to all. Your brother Finn has already agreed to die in a ritual for your mother to let all of you perish as well. Esther thinks you are an abomination and wants to end you to restore the balance of nature." she whispered, seeing the walls in Elijah's eyes come down slightly as his suspicions were confirmed. _

_He found his mother's forgiving actions dishonest and now knew he did so rightfully. Elijah looked at Elena for a moment and allowed himself to take her in. Another beautiful doppelganger, so alike Tatia in her appearance even though she could not be compared with either Tatia or Katerina in any way. They were both women of intrigue with malicious agendas whereas Elena was compassionate, family-oriented and a very loving young woman. She was strong and honest, traits both of the Salvatore brothers overlooked in favour of protecting her for their own selfish reasons._

"_Thank you for telling me, Elena. Your concern for the well being of my family and I will not be forgotten, I assure you." He replied, watching her look away from him and sigh slightly, wondering whether his response was inappropriate in any way._

"_I don't wish for you to die Elijah, I never have. If there is anyone honourable in your family, it is you. And I have forgotten neither the respect you have always treated me with, nor the safety you provided for me." She said softly, looking into his eyes again, mesmerising him with her open honesty. "Even though we are forced to break our deals every time." she chuckled suddenly, making him smile softly at her, knowing it was very true._

_He kissed the back of her gloved hand before offering her his arm and they made their way back inside. They met Caroline and Klaus talking about horses on their way and even though Elena was conflicted on the matter of Klaus' demise, she let Elijah inform them of Esther's plan before they re-entered the manor. Later as they stood beneath the stairs, Elijah approached her yet again, smiling at her slightly as he asked her the questions he needed her for the show. Finn was looking at them and listening to their conversation, no doubt ready to relay every word to his mother. _

"_So how was my mother?"_

"_Intense," Elena looked at him, playing it a little nervous which was not difficult considering her heart was beating wildly._

"_And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private, Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" Elijah continued asking, his face unreadable._

"_She just wanted to apologise for trying to have me killed," Elena sighed, pretending a heavy heart for the moment._

"_So it's true, then? She has forgiven Klaus?" Elijah asked, slight disbelief colouring his voice. He truly was an excellent actor. _

"_It's true," Elena gave him a small fake smile before she heard Esther announce the toast._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing downstairs at the front door. She looked with surprise at the little alarm clock on her table and noticed it was past one in the morning. She was alone in the house but did not worry, knowing whoever wished her harm would hardly bother to ring the bell. She quickly slipped on her white bath robe to cover the lace panties and corset she had worn underneath her dress, and made her way down the stairs. Once she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of Elijah standing on her porch, hands in the pockets of his dress pants from the ball, the white shirt perfectly fitting his wide shoulders and lean muscled built. She never quite noticed how strong he actually looked, since his shoulders were mostly covered by the suit jacket. But as he stood there, looking so relaxed and casual after a long evening, she could not help her heart beating just a little bit faster.

"Elijah! What are you doing here?" she asked, completely taken by surprise at his late night visit before realising how rude she actually sounded. Her cheeks reddened slightly before she gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry. Where did my manners go? Please, come in." She stepped aside, allowing him entrance.

Elijah merely smiled, enjoying her flustered state, his fingers twitching for a moment as if wishing to caress the soft rosy cheeks. "Forgive my late night intrusion, I realise you must be tired after the events of tonight's ball. I merely wished to fill you in on the events following your departure from the manor. Would it be possible to talk, or would you prefer I return tomorrow morning?" he asked, noticing she was only wearing her bathrobe. The outline of a corset became familiar to him over the centuries and he could easily see one through the white material covering her. Her already small waist was even more pronounced and the curve of her hips more tantalising. He tore his eyes away from her curves and focused back on her familiar face.

Elena smiled softly, appreciating his willingness to be honest with her considering the plans and events that affected not only her but the people she loved. His approach was so much different than the Salvatores who usually kept her in the dark to prevent her from making her own choice in matters of life and safety. "Thank you for coming then, I appreciate it. Would you care for some tea or coffee? We can talk in the kitchen." she motioned down the hall.

Elijah nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. "I would appreciate if you made two cups of camomile tea instead of one tonight." he said once they entered the kitchen.

Elena almost dropped the kettle into the sink. She turned to look at him, puzzlement clearly written in her features. "How do you know about my tea rituals?" she asked.

The handsome Original chuckled as he took a seat at the kitchen island and took off his cufflinks. "After our first meeting, I was still astonished at your resemblance to the two previous Petrovas. I observed and studied your habits after I arrived in Mystic Falls before getting an invitation into your home." he explained, noticing Elena's face fell slightly as she remembered her aunt who had let him in. She turned her back to him, preparing the tea and composing herself. He gave her a moment before continuing. "At that time I believed it was purely to intimidate you and the Salvatore brothers and to make you realise just how much of a threat Niklaus posed for you. In retrospect however, I do realise it was to observe whether you were anything like Tatia and Katerina, and to distinguish whether you can be trusted to uphold a deal that I was preparing to offer you." he added, folding his shirt sleeves back for more comfort. It has been a long evening for both of them and Elena did not even know the second part.

Her back suddenly stiffened and she turned around sharply, her eyes cold as they pierced his very soul. That is if he even had one. "Is that why you seek my company? Because I remind you of them?" she hissed.

He knew it was a touchy subject, but wasn't sure why. Perhaps Katerina herself had made her so sensitive to the comparison? "You share very similar looks, which is undeniable since you were born a doppelganger Elena. However, as a man who knew both Tatia and Katerina, I know that you have very little in common with either of them. Your humanity, compassion, honesty and family loyalty are traits neither of them possessed. I admit to finding both your Petrova predecessors lacking after having the pleasure of meeting you, Elena." he gave her a small smile. It was not his usual manner to be quite so open and honest with his feelings or affections, but they shared an understanding with Elena. She made him want to explain his thoughts, like she did with him ever since their talk about the sun and the moon curse. That was the day when they reached a new level of understanding, and their trust and (dare he think) friendship strengthened.

She watched him for a moment before offering a small smile and brought the tray over, pouring tea into both their cups. "Thank you." she said softly after taking a seat across from him. "For seeing beyond the face of the two women who betrayed your trust." she elaborated at his questioning gaze.

Elijah shook his head. "Your face does not define who you are." he offered before returning to the reason for his visit. "As pleasant as our conversations always are, I do not wish to keep you up too late. I wanted to let you know of the events after your departure from the manor." he reminded her as she refilled his cup and motioned for him to continue.

"I presume I won't like it, considering how quickly you want to tell me about it." she guessed tentatively.

Elijah gave her a slight nod. "I am afraid not. Niklaus has managed to warn Rebekah and Kol, so we all pretended to take a sip from the champagne. Finn or mother thankfully did not notice our deception and we considered ourselves safe at least for the rest of the evening." He took a sip of his tea before continuing. "As you have witnessed, the older Salvatore and Kol got into a little spat. Of course it displeased mother greatly and she went through with the ritual earlier than we all predicted."

Elena gasped. "So she...sacrificed your brother Finn?" she whispered in astonishment. She knew it was inevitable for Esther's plans but to find out about a planned murder and hear about it happening the same night was a little overwhelming.

"Yes." Elijah replied calmly before noticing her raised pulse rate. "Are you well, Elena?" he asked, a hint of concern colouring his tone as his forefinger grazed her forearm gently, raising gooseflesh in the process.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts before focusing back on him. "Yes, I'm sorry. Please continue." she managed with a weak smile.

Elijah nodded, his hand retreating back to his cup. "At this point, your friend Caroline brought in Bonnie who bound mother's soul to her living body. So when her body died, so did her soul and her power."

Elena nodded, taking it all in. "I am guessing she died at Klaus' hands just like over a thousand years ago? Poetic justice and all, as your hybrid brother once insinuated." she asked, her tone almost nonchalant had it not cracked for Elijah to hear both relief and astonishment.

The Original remained silent so long she lifted her gaze and noticed his stoic expression, the pieces falling together. "You killed her, not him..." she whispered slowly.

His facial expressions remained closed off, but there was just a hint of emotion in his eyes that she long learnt to recognise. Elijah nodded his head to affirm her suspicions, knowing she had every right to judge him for his actions.

Elena took another sip of her tea, contemplating his actions and their situation after tonight's events. Finally she leaned back slightly and put her cup down, looking him straight in the eye. "You did it for the sake of your family, for your survival and the protection of my town. And you will have to live with your actions and choices for the rest of your existence..." she said slowly, voicing her thoughts carefully. "And you did it for Klaus. No matter how many times he disappoints you, he is your brother. And he already killed your mother once. You took the responsibility for the act this time, as the older brother." she added, hoping her assumptions were right and will not offend him.

Elijah was surprised by how deeply she understood his reasoning for the actions he had to take tonight. It seemed she knew him just as well as he knew her. There were many things they had to yet discover about each other, but she understood him. Always. And she always managed to surprise him somehow.

He nodded, knowing he could trust her with that kind of knowledge. "I was hoping that you, better than anyone, would be able to understand my motives."

"Thank you." She said softly, surprising him once more. "For being so brave and honourable to take your mother's life in order to save both your family's lives but all of us as well, for she would not have stopped." She smiled softly, trying to encourage him away from the serious mood their conversation took.

He offered a tentative smile back. "Well, I thank you for the wonderful tea and conversation. I shall not keep you up any longer, you surely need your rest." He put his cup down and stood up slowly.

Elena stood up as well, putting the tray next to the sink before turning back to him. "Elijah, I realise this will probably sound very forward, especially to a man of your principles..." she paused, crossing her arms in front of her chest, not knowing whether this was a good idea but she was not ready to part with his presence just yet. "I would appreciate if you could stay tonight." She finished in a whispered and started babbling once she noticed his surprised expression.

"I mean, if you do not want to return to your own home tonight after everything. I thought you could use the break. And I would feel better myself not staying here alone tonight. Too much has happened, and-"she gasped, startled out her little rant as he suddenly appeared right in front of her. His hands were holding her shoulders more tenderly than she would have ever thought of him as he leaned closer to her.

"I know your strength, sweet Elena. There is no shame in asking for protection in straining moments. I will gladly stay to ensure your well being." he reassured her softly before taking a step back and motioning for her to lead the way upstairs.

She gave him a small albeit content smile before heading into her room, knowing just behind her. Once they entered her room, she took out her pyjamas and headed for the bathroom to get out of the corset which was starting to get really uncomfortable. "Please, make yourself comfortable." she offered over her shoulder before closing the door. After a quick refreshing shower, she pulled on her little black shorts and top, pulling her hair into a simple braid for the night. She stepped back into her room and noticed that Elijah has taken his shoes off and stood with his back turned to the window, observing the clear skies. She was not sure how to proceed so she just stood there for a moment before realising he must be tired as well.

"I'm sorry you must be surely sleepy as well. Would you prefer to stay in the guest room? Can I get you anything for your comfort before bed?" she asked, starting to panic a little bit again, his presence both making her slightly weak in the knees and unnerving her for he was so proper and her times were different.

Elijah turned back towards her, preparing himself mentally for her pyjamas, knowing they will be something minimalistic as always but he had to swallow a gasp at how tantalising she appeared in those micro shorts and top. Her curves, the expanse of soft skin and that innocent braid. She was a woman who was confident in herself without realising just how stunning she actually was, and it was a quality Elijah adored about her. He raised his hand to gently silence her, feeling her nervous behaviour might be due to the fact that she had never been in a situation quite like this before.

"Do not worry about me Elena. I had a nap in the afternoon and as an Original, I hardly need more than a couple of hours per night to function. I am content to spend the night in your presence, perhaps with the aid of a book from your collection." he smiled encouragingly, motioning on Dante's 'Inferno' already in his other hand. "As for my location, I will stay as close or as distant within the house as you wish for me to be, considering I am here for both your safety and comfort." he added, finding himself uncharacteristically going to lengths just to insure her comfort. Elijah found himself admitting that she has become important to him over the past year or so that they have known each other and he wished to make her comfortable.

Elena nodded softly before her dark chocolate eyes seemed to light up with sudden determination. She walked over to her bed and climbed in, leaning dangerously low and offering a hint of cleavage to her companion. She laid down on her side of the bed, pulled the duvet up to her chest and then looked straight in his eyes as she patted the other side of her bed with her hand. "You said as close or as distant as I wish for you to be. And I would very much like you to stay here with me if it is an option." she said softly, trying to judge whether he would do so or consider it too close for his own comfort.

Elijah froze for a moment, confused by her sudden shift in confidence before realising it was her way of letting him know she wanted to be close to him but did know how or whether he shared her wishes. The question was, did he wish to cross that line? But when he looked at her, willing to make herself vulnerable in her strength just for him, he realised there was absolutely no way he could say no to her. He stepped closer to the bed, put the novel down on the bedside table and looked at her once more to make sure she was certain of her wishes. She nodded, understanding his silent question, so his hands unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt and pulled the belt out of his trousers for comfort before sitting down next to her. He leaned back, sliding down slightly so she could lean against him if she wished to and crossed his legs at the ankles, the very picture of ease.

Elena could smell his rich, expensive cologne and feel the heat radiating off his body. It was a heady combination and she revelled in the fact that he wanted to get closer as well. It was a new step in their relationship and sometimes she felt it was only inevitable. Stefan was there when she needed him. Sweet and supportive, he was the one to help her after the death of her parents. Damon was strong, sarcastic and passionate, and for a while she contemplated whether he could show her the passion if she only let him, but knew that in the end it would be a destructive kind of relationship. But Elijah, he respected her in her own right, body and mind. He always listened to her carefully, understood her and was willing to protect her when she needed it but not when she asked for her independence. _And of course he was completely gorgeous_, her mind supplied, knowing well that her heart was now hammering inside her chest.

As she shuffled a little bit closer to him, she remember the first time they met, the wonder in his eyes as he leaned so close she thought he would kiss her before diving for her neck, smelling her elegantly. She realised then that had he kissed her, she would not have fought him. From the moment they have met, their relationship was charged with tension that manifested whenever they were alone and close. Elijah waited patiently for Elena to make up her mind whether she wanted to get closer or remain those few inches away from him. His arms were behind his head, offering her the space to make contact if she wished. It was her move now.

Elena looked at him one more time, encouraged by his small smile before finally pulling herself close. She pressed her body against his warm side and placed her head on his firm chest, still not quite used to not being able to hear a heartbeat. He shifted slightly and a large warm hand settled on her hip, pulling her as close as possible. She let out a content sigh, her hand slipping up Elijah's chest, a couple of her fingers slipping into the opened collar of his shirt to feel the warm skin. He shuddered beneath her touch and retaliated by rubbing the stripe of skin showing between the top of her panties and her top.

"You must be very tired, Miss Gilbert. I am sure nothing but sleep is on your mind." He chuckled, his voice rumbling through his chest against her ear.

She caught on to the game and raised her head, supporting her chin on his chest. "I am completely exhausted, Mr. Mikaelson. I should most definitely rest. However, I find myself in the middle of a dilemma, I'm afraid."

"Oh please do share. I am sure I will do all within my power to aid you in your mission of rest." he drawled, his hand tightening on her hip.

"You are such a gentleman, Mr. Mikaelson. Your help will be much appreciated, I assure you. You see, I am quite used to receiving a good night kiss before falling asleep. Since I currently find myself without a partner, I would face endless difficulty in falling asleep if I were to break such a pleasant nightly routine. Do you think you could be of any help?" she asked innocently, biting onto her bottom lip cheekily as her doe eyes never left his.

Elijah was a patient man and his control was near perfection after a millennium of existence. But Elena was the one person who could make him slip. With a soft growl Elena found herself on her back, Elijah hovering over her, his firm body pressed against her soft curves. She gasped at the speed their positions changed but had to bite back a moan as one of his thighs shifted against her most sensitive area. Heat pooled between her legs and she watched as Elijah took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, looking at her with all consuming lust.

"I can smell you..." he whispered, his nose grazing her neck as he took her seductive yet sweet scent in.

She bared her neck to him, not only giving him more space but submitting to the desire they both felt. She knew Elijah was both generous and demanding in life, which would surely show in his love-making. He nipped her jugular gently with his blunt teeth in appreciation before placing a light kiss at the same spot.

"I can feel you..." she retaliated, her voice breathy and husky from the desire that made her blood pump hard and fast, tantalising his heightened senses even further. And she could, she felt his hard length rubbing against her thigh through his dress pants, arousing her even further. She rubbed herself softly against his hip, letting him feel the warmth and wetness of her intimate folds through the clothing still separating them.

"A gentleman never makes a lady wait. And I have always considered you a- ooohhh..." she mewled with pleasure as he sucked on her neck just as his hands cupped her intimately through her shorts. Her desire was making her feverish, there was no going back, it was inevitable from their first meeting and they both knew it.

Elijah laved her neck with kisses and little nips generously, as the heel of his hand pressed against the little nub through her panties occasionally to tease her even further. Elena was gripping his biceps tightly, grounding herself from the pleasure as she wanted to take all of him in. She moved her other hand to his chest and pulled at his shirt, easily ripping a few buttons on in her haste to get to his naked skin.

Elijah chuckled against the hollow beneath her ear, sucking on an extra sensitive spot. "Patience, sweet Elena." he whispered softly before catching both her arms above her head with one of his hands, using the other one to map the contour of her body. She squirmed impatiently against him, hooking a thigh at his waist to get back the lost friction.

"You have an eternity Elijah, we can be patient next time. Just...don't make me wait, please." she whispered softly yet urgently. She never begged for anything unless it was a life and death situation for her family and friends, but this was different. Her need was acute and she needed him as soon as possible.

Elijah looked into her darkened eyes, so full of need for him, and finally snapped. He leaned down and connected their lips in a firm kiss for the first time. Elena was so soft and pliant, parting her lips for his demanding tongue as they played a game of cat and mouse, tasting, licking and nibbling to their pleasure. She had to pull away to get some air into her lungs from the magnificent kiss, only to feel him head back to her neck, sucking harder than before. She tore the shirt from his shoulders, running her hands over the hard muscle covered in soft, warm skin. She licked his collarbone, a mutual moan escaping them as Elena revelled in the spicy taste and Elijah enjoyed her passionate exploration. Het top was ripped from her body before she had time to notice his movements and her back was arching off the bed as his lips sucked in one of her pink nipples. His tongue was divine, teeth gentle yet firm as they pleasured and teased her chest, switching between the two pert breasts. Her thighs were holding his hips close, gyrating against his hard length for some friction as her nails dug into his shoulders.

He headed lower with his lips, tearing the panties off with one firm pull of his teeth before diving into her glistening folds. His tongue licked and prodded her opening, growling at the taste of the delicious nectar of her arousal and the heavenly sounds he was able to pull from her with his simple ministrations. Elena's fingers wound in his chestnut locks, tugging and encouraging his talented mouth. She was so close, her clit throbbing painfully. "So close...Elijah..." she panted his name, her tone pleading and eyes heavy with pleasure. He took one look at her and dived for her clit, sucking on it forcefully as one of his fingers thrust firmly inside her heat. He hit something deep within her and combined with his sucking she came explosively, her hips bucking wildly as her mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure.

Elijah pulled out of her and quickly divested himself of his trousers before thrusting deep inside her in one move. Her walls were still contracting with her pleasure and a new wave hit her as the head of his manhood rubbed against her womb. Her nails scratched his back as her orgasm continued full force, soft mewls escaping her swollen lips. Elijah had to steady himself above her as her muscles gripped him hard and massaged him so deliciously. She fit him so perfectly, like a glove made specifically for him. He gave them both a moment of rest, nibbling on her collarbone gently as Elena continued whimpering softly in her over-sensitive state.

He kissed her more gently, sensually as he tried to coax her into more pleasure. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and lifted her hips, letting him know she was ready for more. His arms slid around her body and held her as close as possible, letting their skin slide together as he started moving inside her with slow deep thrusts, building both their pleasure up. She held onto his back, looking straight into his eyes, adoration and pleasure reflecting in the dark mirrors to her soul. He could not get enough of her. Her skin, her scent and the way she felt beneath him was magnificent. He reached down and hooked an arm beneath her knee, pulling her leg up to his shoulder for a new angle. He trust hard and deep inside her slick warmth, careful not to hurt her but when her moans gained a new pitch, he knew he could let go with her. He started thrusting deep and fast inside her, pleasure coursing through both of them in waves as they neared their peak. Her blood was calling to him, pumping so fast through her aroused body. He allowed his teeth to extend and scrape against her jugular, eliciting a whimper from Elena.

She gripped his hair and pressed him closer to her neck, encouraging his lust for her blood. Offering her blood seemed natural to her at this point. He was not a mere man but an original vampire. And she accepted and appreciated him for who he was. Elijah groaned with pleasure at her submission and gently bit into her sweet vein just as he thrust deep inside her, hitting all the right spots. Elena arched in his embrace as a wave of pleasure unlike anything she ever experienced before hit her full force. She raised her hips to meet each of his thrusts, so close to completion as he continued drinking from her. Sensing her approaching orgasm, Elijah slipped one of his hands between their joined bodies and rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts.

Elena came so hard she nearly passed out from the intensity of the pleasure. She gripped his body with all her strength as her back arched off the mattress like a bow. She bit into his shoulder instinctively, drawing some blood in the heat of the moment, and left a mass of reddened nail marks down his back. Elijah moaned in pleasured pain as her blunt teeth bit into his immortal flesh and continued drinking from her as he released deep inside her with a guttural moan, revelling in the pleasure she brought him.

Slowly he pulled away and healed the bite before checking that she was well. Elena was breathing hard, her eyes lidded heavily as she still trembled from the aftershocks of her pleasure. He bit into his wrist and let her drink some more of his blood to make up for the blood lost, enjoying the sensation of her tongue upon his wrist. Sliding to the side, he pulled her close to his chest with a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Best good night kiss ever." chuckled Elena softly.

A soft laugh rumbled within his chest. "As a gentleman, I took great pleasure in solving your dilemma." He rubbed her back gently. "Sleep, sweet Elena. I shall be here when you wake up." He reassured her and pulled the covers over their nude, intertwined bodies.

They fell into a peaceful slumber, their destiny finally joint in more ways than they could have even predicted.

Fin. (Or to be continued?)


	2. Sequel AN

A/N: The sequel has already been posted a few days ago, for all of you wonderful readers who wanted the story to continue. Thank you for your kind reviews, and I hope you continue to enjoy my work :)

The sequel is titled 'Fate'. Enjoy! x

- Raven Mikaelson


End file.
